Sacrifices of the Heart
by ElsaFrozen
Summary: When Chloe's daughter has to be sent to the future for her protection. Her daughter must unlock the secrets of her past. Why did the Legion take her? What is Brainiac 5 up too, and what is the secret of her best friend James? Chlollie and Clois implied.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The wind blew through the city of Metropolis. Chloe Anne Sullivan Olsen looked down from her home over the city. Her home was known as Watchtower. It had been a present from her now deceased husband, Henry James Olsen, or as he was known to everyone, Jimmy.

She touched her stomach gently. She wished Clark was with her. He had left her after Jimmy's funeral to begin his training. Of course, his good bye could have been said and done at a better time. Chloe really could use him now. She had not told anyone her secret.

Oliver Queen walked into Chloe's house. He closed his eyes. He felt so sorry for her. Her husband's death had been his fault. He should have trusted his instincts and killed Davis Bloom. He would have done it, but the look on Chloe's face had stopped him. It was then when Chloe used black kryptonite to split Davis from Doomsday, a monster that Davis transformed into that had been sent to destroy the earth.

What had happened after that was terrible. It was something that Chloe would never forget. Davis killed Jimmy right in front of her because she had not went with Davis out of love. She went with him to protect Clark.

Oliver went up to the balcony. He knew that was where Chloe often went to think. He walked silently. She was where he had predicted only instead of the happy, cheerful face she often displayed was not there. Her eyes were red from the crying and the expression on her face was one of sadness.

He touched her gently. "How are you doing?" He asked her.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"Okay, good." Deep down he knew she was lying. He had to cheer her up. "Um… do you want some coffee?"

She smiled then nodded.

Oliver gave her his hand. She took it. He smiled and they both walked into the coffee shop hand in hand.

"Thanks, Oli, you didn't have to do this." Chloe told him as he handed her her coffee.

"I know but I wanted to. It is what friends are for," replied he. He took a sip of his beverage , and they both sat down at a table.

She smiled at him. Oliver had been great friend especially since Jimmy's death.

Chloe could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes. She blinked to keep them from flowing down her face. She didn't want Oliver to see her so melancholy.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look like you are going to cry."

Chloe began to look around. There weren't a lot of people around. She could tell him. He would keep her secret.

"Let's go outside," she told him nervously.

"Okay." He arose from his seat and followed her out the door.

They walked around to the back entrance of the coffee shop. No one was there.

"All right, Chloe. You know I don't like to make you do anything that you would not want to do; but I can tell that you are hiding something. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her gently.

Chloe closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Oliver, I'm pregnant," she said barely above a whisper.

**Well ,this is my first Smallville fanfiction I hope you have enjoyed it, so far. Please tell me what you think of it. Oh, and before I forget… I do not own Smallville. It is the property of DC Comics and WB.**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Chloe screamed in pain as the doctors began to perform a C-section on her. This was not supposed to have happen. Her baby should have been born three and half months from now. Of course, this would not have happened if she had not had toxemia, a malfunction in the body that treated babies like they were poison. It was going to kill her child and her if she did not get the baby out.

"It is going to be all right. Just calm down," a male doctor told her.

One of the nurses stared at him. "Dr. Anderson, have you ever had a baby?" she asked.

"I am man. Of course, not," he replied.

The lady nurse smiled at him. "A C- section is very painful, I speak from experience. Everything is going to be okay. Just breathe." She told Chloe.

Oliver and Clark walked back and forth from one end of the hall to the other. Both men looked at the door room that Chloe was in. They winced when they heard her scream.

Lois sighed. This was getting very aggravating. "Will the two you please stop pacing down the hall? You are both going to put holes in the floor!"

"Sorry," they replied at the same time.

"Hey, Clark, I'm going to get something out of the vending machine. Come with me," Lois told him.

Clark sighed. Of course, Lois was hungry at a time like this. "Okay."

The two reporters left Oliver alone. He told them to bring him a can of coke.

Dr. Anderson smiled as he came out the room. "The mother and baby are fine. Congratulations, Mister Queen. You have a baby girl."

A confused expression showed on Oliver's face. He then blushed. "Um.. .uh… Chloe isn't my wife."

"She isn't? I thought from your countenance that she was. I have delivered many babies, and the father's face often looks like yours."

His face reddened again. "Sh- she is just a friend," Oliver told the doctor. He walked into the room to see Chloe and her child.

Two nurses were pulling the small bed that Chloe's daughter was on out of the room. They were transporting the female baby to the NICU.

Chloe smiled as Oliver approached her. "I want to hold my baby," she told him mournfully.

He smiled at her. "I know you do, but she has to go the NICU for now. She will be back soon."

Chloe started to rise up.

"Lay back down," the millionaire told her gently. "Don't strain yourself."

She did as he said and let out a sigh.

As Oliver and Chloe were talking, Clark and Lois were passing by the NICU. Lois was eating a Hershey bar, and Clark was holding Oliver's coke can. They were chatting about their latest story, when they saw the nurses putting a baby in the NICU. They paused and watched. It was a baby girl with the name tag -Jillian Michelle Olsen. Chloe had had her baby!

"Hard to believe what you miss when you go to a bending machine….," Lois' voice trailed off. She coughed. "Come on, Smallville, we have to congratulate my cousin."

Lois took off at a jog. Clark smiled and followed her.

Once they got to the room, they congratulated Chloe and told her that her baby was beautiful.

"I wish I could see her," the blonde girl told them.

"You will soon," Oliver said. He had just stepped out of the room to get Chloe some flowers. He smiled and handed them to her. "I just got through speaking with Doctor Anderson. He said you are going to get to go to the NICU in thirty minutes."

A smile crept on Chloe's face. No one had seen her grin like this since before Jimmy died. It was good to see a little bit of the old Chloe again.

Thirty minutes later, Doctor Anderson went into the room with a wheel chair. Slowly, Chloe made her way into the seat. The medicine that the doctors had given her made her feel so weak.

Clark, Lois, and Oliver followed. Clark asked the doctor if he could push the chair. The man allowed him to.

Oliver glared at the back of Clark's head. For some unknown reason, he was mad at the alien for pushing Chloe to the NICU. He shook his head. He had been thinking of Chloe a lot for the past few months. It was very confusing.

A pink light appeared in Chloe's hospital room, four figures stood there as the light began to dim. These people were known as the Legion, a group of super heroes that were from the future.

"We are late," Rokk said. His black hair shone when the light hit it. He was the leader of the group.

"We are not late yet," the fourth figure said. His voice was gruff underneath his scarf. "We soon will be if we do not hurry."

The super heroes took off at a run. They had to get there!


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Eighteen year old Ariel Trent groaned as she hit her alarm clock. She desperately wanted to know why she had college classes that started at 7:30 in the morning. Waking up was so hard to do at 5:40 a.m.!

The alarm rang once more. She grumbled, got up, and turned it off.

Sighing heavily, she began to brush her hair. "I hate my hair in the morning the morning," she murmured.

Her roommate Anne walked in. Her hair was wet.

"Just got out of the shower?" Ariel asked.

"Yep," she replied, "so how are you?"

"Tired," she yawned.

Anne laughed. "I can't blame you. Come on, we have to get ready," Anne said as she began to blow dry her hair.

Ariel sighed and started to flat iron her hair.

"Hey, mermaid, come over here!" James said to her at lunch later that day. He pointed to chair for her to sit in.

Ariel rolled her eyes and fixed her a bowl of soup. She sat down in the spot he had pointed to. "James, how many times must I ask you to stop calling me 'mermaid'? You know I do not like it," she stared into his deep blue eyes.

He smiled. "I know you don't that is why I must call you that." His grin widened.

She glared at him.

"Okay, I'll stop for now," he promised. He knew better than to argue with that look. It never ended well when he did.

They both began to eat.

"So are you excited about the trip we get to take later on today?" Ariel asked once she swallowed her chicken noodle soup.

"I am. Think about it, we are actually going to go into a FBI lab," replied James. He took a bite of his apple.

"I still do not understand why I get to go though. I mean I am not majoring in Criminal Justice," Ariel told him. She pulled a strand of her bangs out of her eyes.

He coughed.

"You didn't?" She asked him.

James grinned. "Okay, maybe I put your name on the list, and said that you were thinking of changing your major."

"You had to get my signature," she told him.

"Well, I may have gotten you to sign it…"

"How pray tell did you get me to sign it?"

"Do you remember that package you signed for last week?"

"Wha-doe- James!"

He grinned at her. "What? It wasn't going to be as fun with you not being there."

She smiled at him. "Well, on the bright side you and I will get to cause havoc on a crime lab, and do it all in a few hours."

"That's the plan I wa-" James paused he acted like he had heard something. He got up from the table." I got to go."

Ariel gave him a confused look. "Go where?" She asked. She dropped her fork, she sighed, and picked it up.

When she got it off the ground, however; James was gone.

* * *

**Let me apologize for not updating in so long. My computer got a virus on it. Yes, I know you readers are confused, but the next chapter will wxplain some things**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"So where did you go after I drop my fork?" Ariel asked James as they went on the bus to go to the crime lab.

"I was going to the bathroom," he told her. His green eyes avoided hers.

She sighed. He was lying to her. He never looked at her directly in the eyes when he lied. She dropped the subject. She knew he would tell her the truth when he was ready.

They were silent for several minutes.

"So how did your creative writing class go?" James asked. The wind blowing in the bus window blew through his dirty blond hair.

"Fine. Mrs. Klumps really like my story that I wrote," she replied.

"What was it about?"

"It was a fairy tale story."

He smiled. Ariel loved to write books for children. One of her dreams was to publislh books for kids at a hospital, and start a home for children who had been abused.

"Uh...,James, are you all right? You look like you zoned out on me."

James shook his head. "Yeah, I am fine. I was just thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself," she told him.

They both laughed.

Ariel looked out the window. "That's weird..." she began then her voice trailed off.

"What?"

"I though I saw a guy walking on the road. I must have imagined it."

James looked back. Sure enough there was guy. He was wearing a scarf and a jacket. He had brown hair and was very tall.

James let out a long sigh. _He just has to follow me around!_ He thought angrily.

Ariel stared at him. "Are you all right?" She asked again.

He nodded but glared at the back of the bus.

...

Once the bus reached the Lab of Human Justice, all the students got out. They were so excited! They kept talking about there hopes to help solve crime and such.

Ariel could not help but smile. It was great to see people who wanted to make some good in the world. She would love to be able to do stuff like this, but she could not handle the things that people had to face on such a field.

"All right everyone I know you are all excited," Mr. Wayne told the students. "Now I am asking that you all behave and treat this place with utmost respect."

"Yes, sir," was the reply then they begin to talk some more.

A tall, slender lady walked out of the Lab. She had jet black hair, and beautiful blue eyes.

A hush fell over the student body as she walked toward them.

"Hi, I am Jessica. I will be your tour guide," she told them.

_She sounds like Barbie,_ Ariel thought. She let out a low chuckle.

James elbowed her and motioned for her to move forward. She smiled and followed the direction that the group was heading in.

A few hours later, the college students were coming to the end of their tour. The last stop was the fingerprint lab.

"Now I know that all of you know what a fingerprint lab is, but I want to show you something new that technology has done with this today," Jessica told them.

Ariel and James were talking quietly about Ariel's story, when Jessica came to them.

"You," she pointed to Ariel as she spoke, "I want to use you as demonstration for this."

"Um...okay." She followed the black haired lady to the center of the room.

"What is your name?" Jessica asked her.

"Ariel."

"Well, Ariel, put your finger here," she pointed to a spot on the table. The green eyed girl did as she was instructed. "Now watch," Jessica told the class.

A hologram of her appeared in the room with her name above Ariel's image. Red lights begin to go off.

"Jillian Michelle Olsen stolen June 8, 1992," a computer voice said as it identified her.

_What in the world is going on_? Ariel thought


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

A pale pink light shone in the back of the lab. Four figures came out of that light. It was the Legion!

Excitement filled the room. Girls were trying to get Rokk's and Garth's autograph. While most of the boy were attempting to flirt with Imra. Rokk grabbed her to protect her from the mob.

James grabbed Ariel's hand. "Come on, we got to get out of here!" He told her. He tried to lead her away, but she kept staring at the hologram. A picture of her birth parents and their name appeared- Henry James Olsen and Chloe Anne Sullivan.

_Fine since she is not going to move that leaves me with one option_, he thought. He picked her up.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused.

"Getting you some place safe," he told her. Then he ran- fast. It was so fast that she was not even aware that they had moved.

He put her down gently. They were in a cornfield.

"James, what in the world happened? How di-"

James put his finger over her mouth and motioned for her to keep silent. He spoke in a low voice. "Follow me. Hopefully no one saw what I did."

She did as he said.

"All right, you want to know the truth? I am the descendent of Superman. The Legion wanted me to keepit a secret that you were kidnapped. I got sick and tired of lying to that I..."his voice trailed off.

His friend just stared at him. She did not know what to say. Her best friend had known she was adopted and didn't tell her. She had been kidnapped as a baby...it was too much to handle.

The same pink light that appeared in the lab appeared in the cornfield.

They ran. They were not about to go against the Legion on their own.

James picked her up. He was about to run with her again, when pain ran through his entire body. He dropped Ariel and fell to the ground. He moaned

"James!" She yelled. She grabbed his arms and began to pull shot her in the neck.

The world begin to spin. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Rokk, Garth, Imra, and the man who had chased the bus earlier that day.

* * *

Okay I know that this is a short chapter, but an update will be coming soon. I just had to write this down before it ran away! Review please...


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

When she woke up, she was in a soft, warm bed. She began to look at her surroundings. The room was beautiful. The wall was a gold color and the sheets on her bed were red. It reminded her of the movie _The Phantom of the Opera_.

Silently she put her feet on the ground and walked to the door. She opened it gently being careful so she would not make any noise.

The door opened up to a hallway. She tiptoed down the hall.

People were yelling loudly. She began to turn around to go back to her room when the hall disappeared. She was standing in a kitchen with the Legion and James.

"Glad to see you are awake, Michelle. How are you feeling?" Garth asked her.  
Michelle glared at him. "So we are going to call me by my middle biological name now, huh?" She asked him angrily. She crossed her arms.

Garth gulped. No one had ever given him a look like that. It made him want to pee in his pants!

Imra laughed. She had heard his thought. Garth blushed. He looked at the telepath, "Don't say anything," he muttered. She just smiled. She told the group what he had thought using her telepathy.

Everyone burst out laughing.

Garth turned red.

"I –I- ne-never th-thought I could make someone that scared," Michelle said between her laughter. She did not know why, but she felt safe her.

"You are safe," Imra's voice said in her mind.

"Get out of my head," she thought angrily.

"Nope." She refused to leave.

"Rokk, tell your girlfriend to get out my head. It is rude to pry into other peoples thoughts," Michelle said.

The leader of the Legion turned as scarlet as a rose. "Sh-sh-she isn't my girlfriend."

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Please, I may not be a telepath but I can tell you like her. Imra do not smile like that. It is obvious that you like him too."

Imra got out of her head and turned red. She glared at her. She was angry FURIOUS, but she knew that this was something Michelle would need to get out of her system.

James and Garth were laughing.

"Oh you two are not out of the woods; so you better stop giggling," she told them.

The boys kept quiet. Imra stared at Michelle in disbelief for years she had tried to get the team to listen to her, and this girl had them doing what she wanted in a few seconds. That was amazing!

A man walked in the room. He was tall with brown hair. He had brown eyes and his face was covered with a scarf.

Michelle studied him. He was the man that had followed her and James to the crime lab!

"Glad to see you are up and about," he told her. "I am sorry that you ended up in the kitchen when you tried to head back to your room. I have to change the designs of this place at times to keep enemies out. How are you?"

"I am fine. I am confused but fine. Who are you and why have you been following me?" She asked.

"I am Brainiac Five. I followed you because I had to keep an eye on you and James. You, child, seem to have this unending curiosity that gets you into trouble."

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Do not," she muttered.

Brainiac Five blinked. "Why don't you explain that explosion that went off in the chemistry lab your freshmen year in college then."

"Hey, that was an accident I mixed the wr…" Michelle's voice trailed off. "How long have you been watching me?"

**Let me apologize for not updating in so long. The hard drive in my computer messed up **


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Michelle stared at the television. It was her life story! The entire movie was about her life! The Legion had been watching and videoing taping her for her entire life! In fact, they kidnapped her from the hospital that she was born at!

She was not sure how to feel about all this. She knew that the Legion had taken her for a good reason. She was glad that they had taken her and not killed her; but another part of her was furious that she had to be taken. She knew that she had been adopted but she did not know that she had been abducted.

She let out a sigh.

James walked into the room. He studied his best friend. He could tell she was confused and angry. He put his right hand in his pocket. He coughed.

Michelle turned. She motioned for him to sit down on the couch beside her.

He smiled and sat down. "Um..." he began.

"I cannot believe they took me! I have always wondered who my family was, and now it turns out I am from the past! This isn't right. It isn't fair!" She ranted. She took the dvd out of the dvd player. She was about to throw it on the ground.

James touched her hand gently. "I know it isn't. I was against it from the moment I found out. I have been trying to find a way to tell you." He took the dvd out of her hand and put it back in its case. He held onto it.

"What am I supposed to do? Every part of me wants to scream and run away; another part of me wants to go see my biological family." She sighed.

"What if you could do both?" James asked.

Michelle gave him a confused look. "You cannot do both," she told him.

"Are you sure about that?" He put his hand in his right pocket. He often did that when he was nervous about something. "Do you trust me?"

"The answer to that question should be obvious. James, of course, I trust you. Why would I not?" she asked him. Her green eyes looked into his green eyes questionably.

"Good," he extended his arm toward her.

She smiled and took his hand. She held it firmly.

James took his hand out of his pocket and pulled out a ring. A bright magenta light appeared in the room, and then as quickly it had come it disappeared.

Brainiac 5, Imra, Rokk, and Garth ran into the room. They had seen the light. It was light that they were very familiar with.

"Great! Just great! Now what are we going to do?" Garth asked.

Silence answered him. He called his friends names then turned around. His eyes widened. He grabbed his ring, put it on, and vanished before anything could happen.

Michelle nearly fell down on top of James when the light vanished. They were in a cornfield with a few trees that surrounded the growing vegetables.

James put his arms around her to keep her from falling. His foot hit something on the ground. It was the root of a tree. He fell and brought Michelle down with him…into a small dirt pile.

They both busted out laughing. They shook their heads and laughed again.

Michelle got off of him. She gave him her hand and helped him up. "So where are we?" she asked as James as he was brushing off some of the dirt of him.

"We are a few miles from the Daily Planet,' he replied.

"The Daily Planet? Oh, my goodness! We can go see my dad!" She exclaimed happily. She clapped her hands in delight.

James stared at her and shook his head. He did not want o disappoint her but… "We can't yet," he said.

"Why not?" She pouted.

"One word. Our clothes. The style is different here."

She looked down at her outfit then at James' outfit. They would not blend in at all. She sighed.

"Don't worry we will see your dad soon. We just have to get some clothes."

She smiled. "Okay."

James picked her up, and super speeded to the closest store they could find.

**Let me apologize for such a late update. The hard drive on my computer crashed and I had to get it replaced. I am so sorry for keeping you waiting!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

James sighed as he stood near the door of the lady's dressing room. He had just gotten changed into clothes that were in style during this century, and now Michelle was taking forever. _How long does it take for a woman to put on an outfit?_ He thought. He was growing impatient. He called her name.

"I am almost done," she said.

"You said that twenty minutes ago. I though…." His voice trailed off. Michelle came out of the room. She was wearing a light pink shirt with a khaki jacket, a khaki skirt that went below her knees, and tan sandals. It was a very simple outfit, but it looked great on her.

She smiled at him. "How do I look?" she asked.

James smiled at her. _You look like an angel, _he thought. He coughed. "You look like you," he replied.

"Good. Come on let's go pay, and get out of here." She walked to the cash register and told them that she had to keep the outfit on because she had spilt something on her clothes. She and James both paid for their outfits.

Michelle smiled as she studied James in his clothes. He looked quite handsome. He was wearing a green shirt, khaki pants, and brown shoes.

Once they were outside the mall away from everyone, James picked her up and super sped to a telephone booth that was by the Daily Planet.

"James, what are we doing in a telephone booth?" Michelle exclaimed.

He motioned for her to keep quiet and to go out. "I cannot super speed in there. I would have blown everybody's papers away. So I had to stop," he explained.

"Oh," she said. She blushed.

They both stepped out. James gave her his hand. "Are you ready?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm scared," she told him. She began to go back inside the phone booth.

James grabbed her hand.

She turned around. She had not expected him to do that.

"It is going to be all right," he said gently, "I will be with you the entire time."

"What if it causes a scene?"

"He does not have to know that you are his daughter. Just go in there and talk to him."

"Okay," she whispered.

James gave her an encouraging smile and together they walked inside the glass doors of the Daily Planet.

Perry White sat at his desk. His secretary came inside his office. "Sir," she said, "Jimmy Olsen has some family members that came by for a surprise visit."

"Family members? Jimmy never talks about his family. Oh, well, tell him to go see them."

"Yes, sir." She replied.

Jimmy pressed the button to go up the elevator. _I have family that came for a visit_, he thought. His father may have come that would have been great, but he doubted that possibility.

The doors opened. He went inside the room that family came to visit the employees in. There was no one inside except a blond haired young man and woman who looked like they were about eighteen. He had just turned twenty-seven.

"Hello," he said politely. He studied the girl. She looked very familiar.

"Hi. Are you Jimmy Olsen?" the woman asked quietly.

"I am," he replied.

_He cannot be my father! He looks way too young! _Michelle thought. "Um… I have a question do you know a Chloe Sullivan?"

Jimmy's face darkened somewhat. He had not heard that name since… the day his brother died. "Yes, I do," his hand held onto the camera that was hanging on his neck. "She gave me this at my brother's funeral many years ago. He was her husband."

"Her husband?" She asked. A look of surprise and remorse was on her face. It quickly went away. In fact, the look went away so fast that Jimmy was not sure if he saw it. She gave him a hug. "How are you, Uncle Jimmy?"

"Uncle Jimmy?" There was no way he could be related to her.

"I am your niece. I am your brother's daughter."

"My… how is Chloe? Is she all right?" he asked.

Michelle gave James a questioning looked. He nodded.

"Okay, you may want to sit down for this..."

James and Michelle told Jimmy everything. How they had gotten there. Where they were from. They knew they could trust him.

"Would it be okay if we use a computer to see where her mother lives?" James asked.

"Of course," Jimmy smiled. He had a niece that was from the future! It made him happy that she trusted him. "I do have a favor to ask you."

"What is it?" James and Michelle ask at the same time.

"When you find Chloe, will you tell her to come visit me? I would like to tell her thank you for my brother's camera."

"We will," James said.

Michelle went to a computer and typed in her mother's name. There was no record of her at all. It was like she did not exist!


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Lois Lane Kent drank a sip of her coffee. She took another sip. Clark made great coffee. She smiled at the thought of her husband. He was Superman- the Man of Steel.

Clark could not help but grin at the look of contentment on Lois' face. It always made him joyous to see her happy. He was about to say something to her when he heard a scream that was from a distant that only he could hear. He gave Lois a kiss. "I got to go," he told her. He whispered in her ear where he was going.

"Okay. Be careful. I will see you later," she gave him a worried smile.

"Hey, I am going to be fine." He kissed her again then he headed to an open window that was in the men's bathroom. He kept that opened so he could fly out of it.

James saw the frustrated look on Michelle face. She was disappointed and angry that there was no record of her mother. He did not want to leave, but he knew he was going to have to someone was in danger. He whispered in her ear what he had to do.

She gave him a concerned look. She closed her eyes. "Be careful and come back as soon as you can," she gave him a hug.

He blushed, headed to the door, and super sped once he got outside.

"So," Jimmy began, "is he your boyfriend?"

Michelle turned as scarlet as a rose and shook her head.

Lois put her coffee down. She was not going to be able to concentrate with Clark gone. She went to go find Jimmy. She had adopted him as her little brother, in manner of speaking.

After several minutes of looking, she saw him. He was talking to a young woman and she was blushing furiously. Lois felt bad for the girl so she decided to help her out. "Olsen," she called.

Jimmy stopped talking and turned to see Lois not that far away. He gave Michelle a look that said "we are in so much trouble".

"Hey, Jimmy. Who is your friend?" Lois asked.

"This is Michelle she is my nie-"

"I am a friend of Jimmy. I was asking him a que-"

The radio cut off her sentence. It was talking about Superman being caught inside a burning building.

Lois ran toward the door. "It sounds like we got a story, Olsen. Come on."

Jimmy gave Michelle a sorrowful look. "Can I come with you?" Michelle asked. A worried expression was on her face.

It reminded Lois of the look that she had learned how to mask. "Sure," she said. _I hope she does not slow me down,_ she thought.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the burning building. According to the police officers, Superman had gone in the building and had not come out. Two loud moans from two distinct voices were heard inside.

Michelle closed her eyes. She knew that moan. It was the same moan that James had given the other day when they had been shot by that bullet that made her sleep. She knew what she had to.

Lois kept talking to the police officers. She turned to tell Jimmy something when she noticed that Michelle was gone! "Olsen, where is your friend?"

"I don'- oh no!"

The building collapsed. The smoke hung through the air which became a black fog. It lasted for several minutes when a figure appeared out of the darkness. It was Superman and he was carrying two civilians in his arms.

"I am taking these two to a hospital," he said then he flew carrying them with him in the sky.

James wiggled in Superman's arms. He was trying to see if Michelle was all right. She had ran inside the burning building that they were in. There had been kryptonite in it, and she had thrown it away, but the smoke had caused her to faint,

"Please quit moving. It is not easy carrying two people," Superman said.

"Sorry. I-is she going to be okay?" James asked.

"I think so. I am going to take her someplace safe," the man with the red cape replied.

"I am coming with you."

"No, you aren't."

James let out a frustrated sigh. "Listen here! I am going with you whether you like it or not. I am your great- great- great- however many great- grandson. She is my best friend. I am not going to leave her."

A small grin appeared on Clark's face. He did not expect anything less from his descendent. "Okay, but when you meet the Justice League do not freak out."

A blinding light in her eyes woke her up. Michelle groaned. "Please, get that light out of my eyes," she said. She began to cough.

"Easy there, kid," a male voice said. A clicking sound was heard and the light went off.

Michelle opened her eyes. It was hard to see at first, but she began to make out the figures that were in History book- Dr. Hamilton, Flash, Superman, Green Lantern, Batman, Hawke Man, Aquaman, and Cyborg. They were all in a circle around her.

James was beside her. He smiled at her then he looked at the Justice League. "Okay, you can leave now. I am sure she wants to see her surprise," he said excitedly.

Dr. Hamilton rolled his eyes. He gave Michelle some water to drink. She took several sips.

The League began to break from the circle and formed into a straight line. They were guarding a door. Two figures walked in from that room. It was Green Arrow and Black Canary! Only Black Canary looked different than what she did in History books. In fact, she looked like an older version of Michelle except Canary's hair was a light blonde not a dirty blonde.

"Hello, Jillian," Canary said.

Michelle's eyes widen. A joyous expression was on her face. "Mom?" she asked.

Chloe Sullivan's, a.k.a Black Canary, facial expression was the same as her daughter's. Oliver and she both ran and gave her a hug.

**Okay. I know you are all probably confused, but things will be explained in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

"You ran inside a burning building?" Chloe and Oliver said at the exact same time several hours later.

Michelle cringed. She knew she would get lectured for doing that, but she had expected it to come from James not her mom and her mother's new husband. She looked down and nodded.

Clark Kent bit his lip. He felt bad for Chloe's daughter. She had not been in the past long, and already she was beginning to act like a young Chloe. He coughed.

Oliver and Chloe stopped talking and looked at Clark. He motioned for them to go outside the room so he could talk to them.

They went outside and began to speak. "Do not be so hard on her. She just got back from the future, and she saved my life."

The married couple closed their eyes and took a deep breath. They had been worried for her, for years they had been separated and the first thing Michelle did was endangered her life.

Silence passed for a several minutes.

"So I am going to get Connor from school and bring him here. He is going to want to meet his sister," Chloe said.

Oliver told her not to go. He told her she needed to be with her daughter.

Clark sighed as he listened to them argue. "I will go get him and Jason. I am sure they will be happy to meet her. I am glad that Michelle is here. It is a good thing Brainiac found a way to keep her po…"

His voice trailed off. James walked toward them. "Where is Dr. Hamilton? Michelle wanted to know if she could have some headache medicine."

"He should be in the kitchen getting something to eat. That's the second door to the left," Oliver said.

James smiled. "Thanks."

Chloe and Oliver grinned at each other.

Clark gave them a confused look. "What?" He asked.

"We will tell you later. Now go get Connor and Jason," Chloe told him. Clark super sped to the car and began to drive.

Oliver touched Chloe gently. "Now I believe we have some explaining to do to Michelle," he told his wife. He kissed her gently on the lips.

She smiled. Oliver took her hand and together they went into the room that Michelle was in.

"So… will you tell me why I could not find any record of you, mom?" Michelle asked shyly.

"Well, dear, I recommend you get nice and comfortable. It is a long story," Chloe replied.

Connor and Jason walked in the room with Clark. They gave Michelle a hug and they spoke for several minutes.

Chloe coughed and began to tell her story. She could remember everything that had happened like it was yesterday…

**Okay. I know that this chapter is short, but the next couple of chapters are going to be a visit to the past.**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

A black bag was placed over twenty- two year old Chloe Anne Sullivan's head. Her captives took her out of the car. She walked forward. She bumped someone's shoulder. She knew it was Ollie.

The captives put her in another car and the black bag was taken off her head. Someone hit her on the head and the world went black.

An extremely bright light awoke Chloe. She opened her eye a little then she quickly closed them.

"Glad to see that you are awake," a male voice said. It was Rick Flagg.

Chloe gulped. She did not like this man's voice. It was very harsh. She had seen what this man had done to Oliver through the Helmet of Nabu. She was actually glad that Helmet had not shown her her future. She did not want to know what he was going to do to her. She braced herself for the torture that going to come.

Several hours later, Chloe had been hit, tazered, and spat upon. Now she was tied to a chair. She was hungry and tired and thirsty. She was longing for coffee.

Rick Flagg walked back into the room. He was impressed. No matter what he did to this woman she would not tell him anything. He untied her. There was one more thing that he could do to her that would break her. He was about to take her in another room when he noticed that she had a pill in her hand. He recognized the pill. It was a cyanide pill!

He tried to get it out of her hands, but it was too late. She had swallowed it. She would be dead soon. He had to work fast!

Another man helped him pick carry her. They grabbed a rope and tied her feet. They dragged her body with the rope then hung her upside down. Rick grabbed a baseball bat. He was about to hit her, but it was too late. Chloe Sullivan was dead.

"What do you want me to do with the body, sir?" The man asked Rick.

"Bury it," was the reply.

The man nodded. He took down her body and put it in the car.

An hour later, she woke up. She did not move, nor did she breathe.

"I am impressed that you were willing to go through all that for Oliver," a voice said.

Chloe's eyes widened. She recognized that voice. "W-wh-what are you doing here?" She asked. Her voice sounded groggy.

"Getting you away from the psychopath," Brainiac 5 answered. He turned around in the driver's seat. He felt pity for her. She had been through so much both emotionally and physically.

"How is Ji-"

"Do not speak. You need to rest. We have many things to discuss later," he said gently.

"Bu-"

"No, 'buts' go to sleep. You will get to see your daughter when you wake up." Gas began to form in the back seat.

"Okay," Chloe's voice sounded dazed. Her eye lids began to droop and in a few seconds she fell into a peaceful slumber.

Brainiac 5 smiled. The sleeping gas had been very effective. He felt bad for using it on her, but he knew if he had not used it Chloe would have been asking him tons of questions. He knew she was not ready to be spoken to of the things they needed to discuss. Her body had to rest and heal plus there was training that she was going to have to go through…. it was going to be fun.

She had no idea how long she had slept, but she knew when she woke up she was in a bed. She tried to rise up, but she was pushed down gently.

"Don't move," Brainiac 5 said gently. "I was able to heal you, but you have to take it easy for a few days."

Chloe let out a frustrated sigh. She glared at him.

He laughed.

Garth, Rokk, and Imra came into the room. They gave Chloe a sympathetic look. They had seen her when she first came in. She looked terrible. She had cuts, bruises, and blood all over her. It was a miracle that she was alive.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

A few days later, Chloe found herself exercising in a gym. It was where Brainiac 5 had trained the Legion of Super Heroes. She had no idea why he had taken her, and brought her to the future. She assumed it was for her protection.

Garth walked into the gym. "Hey, Chloe, would you mind running an errand in town for me? Imra would have done it, but she is sick. So would you mind?

"I would be happy to do it," she replied. She went into the room that she had been staying in, and changed into some clothes.

Garth met her outside her room and handed her a piece of paper. It was a grocery list. _Of course, _Chloe thought as she looked at the list, _leave it to a man to let a woman go to Wal-Mart so he does not have to get stuck in all the traffic that comes through there. _She shook her head and took a taxi to her destination and began to get the things that were needed.

Once she was done shopping, she decided to go visit her daughter. The Legion had not allowed her to see her yet. She was about to call a taxi, when she was grabbed from behind. A knife was placed on her neck.

She yelped. Only her yelp was not a normal yelp. It was a loud scream as in Black Canary loud. It was so loud that it caused the man that had the knife to faint. Chloe ran fast. She hopped into the taxi and was taken back to the Legion's headquarters.

She took the groceries from the vehicle, set them down in places that they were meant to go, and then ran into her room. She was scared to death. She had a power that had just developed now. It frightened her. The healing ability that she once had had been hard enough to control.

Now she had powers like Black Canary. If she was not going to be able to control them, it could cause so much damage. Peoples' lives could be at risk because of this new power.

Someone knocked on her door, interrupting her thoughts. Chloe got up and answered it.

Rokk had knocked. He smiled as she opened it. "Hey, Chloe, Five wants to see you in the gym in ten minutes."

She let out a frustrated sigh. "Okay."

"I will see you later," he replied. He went down the hall to Imra's room.

Chloe shook her head and changed into some clothes to work out in. She was wearing white yoga pants and a light green shirt. She walked to the gym.

Brainiac 5 smiled as she walked in. In his arms was a baby. It was her daughter! Tears rolled down her face as she held her baby girl. She walked away from the clone of Brainiac, and headed back to her room so she could spend some time with her child.

Garth went inside the gym. "Are you going to tell her?" he asked.

Brainiac 5 sighed. "I was but I can't. Did you see the look on her face when she held her?"

"Yeah, I would not tell her either," he replied.

Chloe grinned as she watched her baby crawl. She had grown so fast. It was hard to believe that it had half a year since she last saw her.

Michelle jabbered. She made the cutest little noises when she tried to talk.

The smile on Chloe's face grew wider. She began to tickle her baby.

Michelle giggled. She was very ticklish.

Imra could hear a baby laughing. Chloe's room was right beside her. She knew the woman had just been reunited with her child. She coughed. She could hear the thoughts of the team. How were they supposed to tell Chloe that they were not sure if they could help her daughter?

Michelle's laughter grew louder. Imra sighed. They could not tell her. It would be so painful for her.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

A few weeks later, Chloe once again found herself in the gym. Brainiac 5 had found out about her powers, and was insistent on helping her learn to control them. The cyanide pill that she had taken to get away from Rick Flagg had had meteor rock in it. It had given her the power that she now possessed. That was why Brainiac 5 had brought her to the future, so that he and the team could to train her.

Imra walked into the exercise room. She had gotten over her sickness and was feeling much better. She smiled at Chloe. "Nervous?" She asked the short haired blonde woman.

Chloe nodded.

"It is going to be all right. Five is a great teacher. He trained us. We have you to thank for that. If it was not for you…" her voice trailed off.

Rokk came into the room. She smiled at him. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better- much better. Thank you," she replied.

"Good," said he. He looked down uncomfortably then left the room.

Chloe smiled. "He likes you," she said.

Imra gave her a sheepish grin. She blushed.

"And you like him," Chloe concluded.

The telepath glared at her. "He likes someone else," she frowned. "At least, that is what I hear in his thought. She sighed.

"A love triangle, huh? I've had my share on those." Chloe thought back to her high school days of her, Clark, and Lana. That was painful.

"I can see that," Imra said.

Brainiac 5 walked in the room. "I thought that the two you were supposed to be training. Of course, you woman talk all the time…" his voice left him. Chloe and Imra glared at him. He did not like the look. It was scary.

"Of course, we were just about to begin our training," Chloe replied.

Imra gave her a look. She sgrinned. She knew what she was thinking.

The Legion of Superheroes put earplugs in their ears.

She sighed as she screamed at the stuffed pillows that were in front of her. They had been part of her training. They exploded. Feather covered Brainiac 5. Everyone laughed.

"I am sorry," Chloe said between breaths of laughter. "I could not resist."

The team burst out laughing yet again. They loved Chloe. It was going to be sad that she was going to have to leave soon. They were going to missed her.

"It is hard to believe that you are going to have to go in next week," Imra said.

"I will be happy then I don't have to wear feathers all over me," Five joked.

The girls laughed.

Chloe yawned. "Well, I am going to get some sleep," she said. She went up to her room and went to bed.

The week passed by very quickly. Chloe completed her training and was getting ready to leave.

Garth went into her room. He gave her a teddy bear. "This is for your son," he told her.

Chloe gave him a confused look. "I am no-"

"I know. I cannot say much about what is going to happen to you, but you have a bright future. You are going to have another kid, and he is going to be amazing."

She smiled at the gift. "I am sure he will be. I wish I could take Michelle with me," she said achingly.

He sighed. "You know you can't do that."

"I know," she turned and blinked back tears.

"Oh, before I forget. This is for Oliver," he handed her a bow that had a lot of gadgets on it.

"Uh…"

"I know it looks different, but it has everything he invented with his arrows on it… with a twist," he gave her a mischievous smile.

"What doe i-"

"You will see, when the time comes," he said then he left.

Chloe shook her head. She decided she would not let him and Bart meet. Lord, knew what chaos they would cause. She said good bye to the Legion, thanked them, and then returned home.

"It was not long after that that Dinah got killed. I took her identity as a last request that she made of me, then I married Ollie and a few years later I had Connor," Chloe said as she concluded her story.

Michelle smiled at her mother. "That is amazing, but why was I taken?" she asked between a yawn.

Her mother gave a confused look then it disappeared quickly. "I will tell you the reason why later on. Now get some sleep. It is late."

Michelle looked at the clock. It was eleven thirty. She let out a sigh that was very similar to Chloe's sigh. "Okay."

A few minutes later, Michelle was sleeping peacefully.

Chloe smiled. Oliver touched her shoulder. "She asked you why she was taken," he said. "You don't thi-"

"Do not say it, Ollie. They promised that she would be sent back," she replied firmly.

"Then why is James here?" He asked.

"I do not know," she said, "they may have sent him with her to protect her."

"Chloe," he began.

She sighed. "Come on, Ollie, let's go to bed."

Oliver closed his eyes. She did not want to speak on the subject, and that was understandable. He could not help but wonder though: Was Jillian Michelle Olsen really dangerous?

* * *

**Let me apologize again for not updating soon. I had a major writer's block. I will be through with this story soon though...**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

CRASH! BANG!

"I am going to **KILL YOU**! You take that back, **RIGHT NOW!**" James yelled.

A loud commotion was heard in the kitchen. The Justice League ran into the dining to see what was wrong.

Bart was running all around the kitchen trying to escape James, but the boy would not let him. He was almost as fast as he was. Clark and Kara joined in the speeding match to try to stop the fight. The rest of the team looked back and forth.

Michelle heard the noise, and went in the room as well. She saw flashes of red and green going in circles. It made her dizzy. Sighing, she walked to the kitchen cabinet, and took something out of it. She waited then…

WHAM! She hit Bart with a frying pan. He fell on the ground unconscious.

Clark, Kara, and James stopped running. The League stared at her.

"Speedy, what is this about?" She asked James.

Her friend looked down and murmured something so low that she could not understand. She gave Clark and Kara a questioning look.

"You do not want to know. Let's just say Bart said something about you, and James defended you," they said at the same time.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"We would like to know as well," Chloe said. Oliver and Connor nodded in agreement as did the rest of the Justice League.

"Please don't say anything," James begged quietly. Again it was so low that no one could hear him except Clark and Kara.

"We won't," Clark reassured him.

James let out a sigh of relief.

Chloe and Oliver gave Clark a questioning look. "Tell you later," he mouthed.

They nodded.

"Was it that bad?" Michelle asked.

"Well, it wasn't bad. It just made Ja-"Kara began. Clark interrupted her sentence by elbowing her.

"We promised," he said. She nodded in agreement.

Michelle sighed then a mischievous grin appeared on her face. "Well, to make sure he does not say whatever it was he said I must take care of him," she said.

James' eyes widened. He knew that look. "No! You hit him with a frying pan. That is torture enough."

"Oh, come on, James," she said. "It won't be that bad."

"Ari- Michelle, no."

The Justice League looked at the two of them. What were they fighting over?

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please," she begged.

"Michelle, you are not going to put a pink tutu on Bart!" He told her firmly.

The League burst out laughing.

They began to side with Chloe's daughter. Bart had been playing practical jokes on them for years. It was payback!

James gave Michelle a look. It was the same look that Clark used to give Chloe that she could never say no too. Chloe still could not say no to that look!

Michelle sighed. "Fine, I won't do it. You," she gestured to the Justice League, "can. I  
will do the makeup and James can take the picture."

James began to protest, but Michelle gave him a look. It was her puppy face. He sighed. "Fine. You win this round."

His friend smiled.

An hour later, Bart woke up. His head was throbbing. He touched it and began to massage it gently. He arose from his spot in the kitchen. He could hear laughter in the living room. "Did I miss a party or something?" He asked as he walked in the room. His jaw dropped. He could feel his cheek reddening. There on the big computer screen was a picture of him in a pink tutu with bright red blush and lipstick.

Everyone was laughing.

Bart opened his mouth then closed it. He did not know what to say. He was in absolute shock.

This caused the League to laugh again.

"Yes, we have blackmail on you!" AC and Victor said. They slapped him on the back and grinned at him.

Bart smiled. "Yeah, I got some too. Do you remember whe-"

"Do not bring that up!" AC and Victor exclaimed at the same time. They both shuttered.

James and Michelle gave them a confused look. They turned to Oliver.

"You do not want to know," he said.

"So what exactly did Bart say?" Chloe asked Kara later on in the evening. They had gone shopping to get some things at Wal-Mart.

"Well, you know James likes your daughter?" Kara asked.

"Yes."

"James decided to cook breakfast for her because he feels awful that she got hurt yesterday. Bart came in and ate all the food after he cooked it, then Bart said he was going to make a bigger breakfast for Michelle and that Michelle was going to be his girlfriend… thus the fight."

Chloe laughed. "He is like a younger Clark." She shook her head and smiled. Another little Clark in the house…things were going to get very interesting for the Justice League.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

Oliver shook his head as Chloe told him what had happened between Bart and James. "Was Clark this bad when he had a crush on Lana?" He asked her.

"Clark was worse," she giggled. "He could not get anywhere near Lana without tripping in high school. It was great!" She smiled as she remembered the bet that she had won from Pete about how long it would take him to trip.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you too," she replied.

Oliver kissed her. Chloe grinned at her husband. After twenty years of marriage, he still managed to make her feel like she could float on air. They kissed again.

A knock on the door interrupted the kiss. They broke apart then sighed.

"Come in," Chloe said.

The door opened and revealed eight year old Connor Queen. He looked so cute with his blond hair messed up. He clutched onto his teddy bear. "I had a bad dream," he said groggily.

"You did?" Chloe asked in her motherly voice.

"Uh huh. Can I sleep wit' you?"

"Sure, you can, buddy," Oliver said.

His son smiled. Chloe picked him up. He fell asleep in a few minutes. Oliver smiled and took him from her. He gently put him on their bed.

"He looks so peaceful when he is asleep," Chloe whispered to Oliver.

Her husband beamed. "That he does, Mrs. Queen," he said. He kissed her.

Carefully they slipped into their places on their bed as Connor slept. They went to sleep too. It had been a long day.

The next morning was extremely chaotic. It seemed as if everyone on the Justice League had somebody to fight. Literally, the entire team was off fighting someone.

Michelle and James had been left alone. "I am bored," Michelle said as she sat down on the couch. She brushed a strand of her dirty blond hair from her green eyes.

James sighed. "I know how you feel. There has to be something to do," he replied.

"Why don't we go to the Daily Planet? We could go visit Aunt Lois," his friend suggested.

"That sounds fun. Would you like to travel by the super James express?" James joked.

Michelle got up from the couch. "Let me call Aunt Lois or Uncle Jimmy first," she told him. She picked up her cell phone and dialed the Daily Planet. She was on the phone for a few minutes then she hung up. "Aunt Lois said it was fine."

"Good," James picked her up then he super sped to the Daily Planet.

Lois Lane sat down in her office at the Daily Planet. She was drinking coffee. It felt so strange with Clark not being there with her. She was glad that Michelle had called. Jimmy had gotten sick the other day plus there had been no word about her husband's whereabouts on the radio. So that left her with no story for the day. Lois felt like she was going to lose her mind if she did not find something to do.

A gush of wind caused her to put her coffee down. She smiled as she saw Michelle and her (meaning Lois) and Clark's future descendent.

"Nice running, Speedy. You didn't destroy the office," Michelle said with a smile as her friend put her down gently on the ground.

James grinned at her. He looked so happy. "I am actually starting to get the hang of running," he replied.

Lois stared at the two of them. They reminded her of Chloe and Clark when they were younger. She coughed.

"Hey, Aunt Lois," they said at the same time. Michelle gave her a hug then James gave her one.

The reporter was about to say something when the radio begin to talk about Black Canary being attacked by a man in a black mask. It said that he was able to resist her screams!

As soon as Michelle said "mom", Lois had said "Chloe". The two young women stared at each other.

James looked at them. "I am going to go help her," he said.

"Wait do not g-" Michelle began. James was gone. She sighed.

Lois touched her gently. "Come on, let's get in the car. We can drive and help her out the best we can, she walked toward the door. Michelle followed after her.

Chloe scream louder. Whoever this man was, he was not affected by her screams. He was also as strong as Clark so she was getting tossed around like a pancake! It made her mad.

She was about to punch the man when he plunged a knife in her stomach.

A flash of green appeared in front of her. It was James! He glared at the man. "That is not how you treat a lady," he said. James super speeded toward him and picked him up. He threw him on a nearby car. James was about to help Chloe when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Think you can defeat me, kid?" the man asked. The man threw him like he was a rag doll. James landed in an alley. Pain went through his body. He was beside green kryptonite.

The man ran into the alley and saw James there. He grinned as he saw the young man in pain. He looked at the green meteor rock. "You allergic to this stuff kid?" He asked. He put the rock on James' chest then he went to search for Black Canary.

Blood poured from Chloe's stomach as she pulled the knife out. She could feel herself beginning to faint. Her body felt so weak. She took a few more steps then collapsed.

Michelle and Lois leapt out of the car. They watched in horror as Chloe tumbled to the ground.

"Chlo- Canary!" Lois yelled. She and Michelle ran toward her.

Lois called the hospital.

Michelle held her mother gently. "You can't die, Mom," she whispered. "You can't."

"I l-l-love you," Chloe whispered. Her body began to shake. She was dead.

"No!" Michelle yelled. Tears rolled down her face. "Please, please, come back. I can't lose you. I have barely had a chance to get to know you.

More tears came down. Only there was one tear that was different it had a gold tent to it. It touched Chloe's head.

A bright light surrounded her, Lois, and Chloe. That was the last thing Michelle remembered before the world went black.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Please, please, please!" Michelle begged a week later.

"Michelle, no. You were dead for an hour. No," James replied.

"That was last week! I am alive now. Come on, we will have fun," she said.

"No," he told her firmly.

"Okay. That's it. When you two start fighting, I have to intervene. What is wrong?" Oliver asked. He set down the newspaper that he was reading.

"I want to go horseback riding, but James is being a ninny and doesn't want to," the green eyed girl replied.

"I am not being a ninny! You scared the life out of me. When John got that kryptonite off me, and I saw Aunt Lois and Chloe carrying your body…do you have any idea what that did to me? It scared me to death," he admitted. He looked down at his shoes.

"I have to agree with James on this one," Oliver said with a smile.

"Dad, that is not fair. I have been stuck in here for a week! Please," Michelle looked at Oliver. She gave him a look that reminded him of Connor when he wanted something. Not to mention she was starting to call him dad. She was getting hard to resist.

He sighed. "Let me ask your mom."

A few hours later, Michelle and James were at the Kent Farm. It was a beautiful day and James had to admit it felt great being at the place where his ancestor was raised at. He smiled as he watched his best friend brush the palomino colored horse that she was going to ride. The horse was a female and was named Sunny.

"Want to help me out?" Michelle asked. She handed him a comb. "You can start with the mane."

James walked around the horse. He looked nervous. "I got something to tell to you."

"What is that?"

He turned red. "I am scared of horses."

His friend laughed then, seeing the look on his face, she stopped. "You're serious? Why did you not tell me? We could have done something different."

"I didn't want to seem like a wimp. I will try it to ride though. I need to get over this awkward fear any way."

Michelle put down the brush and patted the palomino's butt. "Easy. It's okay," she told the horse as she walked around her. Once she was on the other side, she touched James's shoulder. "Okay, I am going to help you out."

James exhaled. He had not realized that he had been holding his breath. "Okay."

Michelle's hand touched his. "Now brush her mane like this." She gently controlled her friend's hand.

"Smallville, what on earth are you doing?" Lois asked.

Clark jumped at the sound of his wife's voice. He turned away from the window that he had been looking through. "Nothing," he lied.

Lois stared at him. It was the -tell me what I want to know, or I will grab the nearest case of kryptonite- look.

He gulped. "If you must know, I was seeing what our descendent and your cousin's daughter were up to."

"Clark, you can't just spy on people."

"Why not? You do it on a daily basis when you get a good story," he replied.

"Point taken," she mumbled. "Okay, what are they doing?"

Her husband grinned. He told her about James' fear of horses.

Lois smiled. "It must be a Kent thing to be scared of something. You were scared of heights, and he is afraid of horses. What are they doing now?"

Clark looked toward the barn.

"Okay, I think I'm ready," James said. He took a deep breath, and mounted on Midnight. Midnight had already been saddled and groomed by Clark a few seconds before they had come over.

"Don't get nervous. Horses can sense that," Michelle told him. She held onto the lead rope and walked in front of the young gelding. She led them into the arena that was in the back on the barn.

After several minutes, James got over his fear and was actually beginning to enjoy the ride. He grinned. "Go get Sunny.I think I am ready to ride on the trails now," he said.

"I don't think that is a wise idea," Michelle replied as she led the young gelding to the gate to tie him.

"You know you want to ride on them," he told her. James dismounted off the black horse.

She grinned. "Okay, let me get Uncle Clark and Aunt Lois. They may want to come to."

"Thanks for the invite, but Lois and I have plans. You two have fun," Clark said. His voice was right behind her.

The blondes jumped. They glared at him.

Clark grinned then he super sped back to the house.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

"So are you getting over your fear of horses?" Michelle asked her friend. She slowed Sunny down from a trot to a walk. The two friends were riding side by side.

James nodded. He pulled on Midnight's reins and reduced the black horse's pace.

"Good. I told you it would be fun," she told him. She grinned.

He grinned back. He was about to say something, but a small sound from a bush kept him from doing so. He looked at it. It looked like there was a person's head behind the plant.

Michelle gave him a curious look.

James motioned for her to be quiet. He put Midnight to a halt and dismounted. He gave Michelle the reins.

He walked toward the plant. He was about to turn around when a snake's head came from out of the bush. James jumped back.

Michelle dropped Midnight's reins that she was holding in her right hand. She put both hands on Sunny's bridle. She could feel the palomino getting ready to rear. She leaned forward. Two seconds later, Sunny reared and galloped with Michelle on her.

James kept still as the snake slithered. He kept completely still. He knew snakes moved toward their prey by movement, so if he kept still the green creature would leave and go elsewhere.

He felt a sharp pain in his neck then he felt something like a small needle in his back. He fell forward. The last thing he remembered before blackening out was a girl who had many snakes around her.

The girl smiled when she saw James on the ground. She took her cell phone from her pocket and dialed a number. "I got him," she said then she hung up.

Ten minutes later, Sunny finally stopped galloping and began to walk. Michelle sighed. "Great, just great, you get spooked by a snake, and now we're lost," she told the horse. "Don't get me wrong. I am kind of glad you ran off. I am scared to death of snakes, but could you have at least had given me a chance to get James?"

The horse just snorted.

"Uncle Clark, I need some help," she said. She smiled as she heard the swooshing sound.

Clark smile at her. "I thought heard some sort of commotion going on. Come on, I will take you to the barn then we can go look for James."

Michelle dismounted from Sunny. Clark grabbed the reins and super sped the horse back to the barn.

A few seconds later, he was in front of Michelle again. "Now do you want me to run with you, or would you rather fly?" He asked. He gave her his hand.

She grinned. "Up, up, and away, Superman," she said as she grabbed his hand.

Clark laughed then he flew.

James woke up a few hours later. He could hear voices, but he was not fully aware of what was going on. He tried to move, but he was hurting to bad.

A man saw his eyes opened and stuck him with a needle. Suddenly, James felt very tired.

Chloe sat straight up from her bed. She was panting and her body was covered in sweat. She began to shake.

Oliver walked into the room, carrying a cup of coffee for his beloved spouse. He nearly dropped the mug, when he saw his wife trembling and muttering to herself. He ran toward her. He stared at her face. Her eyes were white. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Chloe, come on snap out of it. Do not do this again! Chloe!" He yelled.

"Back, back, again. He back," she kept saying.

"Who? Who is?" He asked.

"Darkseid," she said barely above a whisper.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

"I hate to say this, but I have looked everywhere for James. There is no sign of him anywhere," Clark told Lois and Michelle an hour later. "I found this though." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Legion ring. Clark's cell phone began to ring. He picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" He asked. "Oliver, slow down. What? Okay, we will be there in a few seconds."

"What's wrong?" Lois asked.

"It's Chloe," he replied. He picked up his wife and Michelle and super sped to Justice League's Headquarters.

"Mom!" Michelle exclaimed. "Dad, what happened?"

Chloe was still shaking and muttering to herself. The League was in shocked. Chloe had never done this before.

"She told me that Darkseid was coming," Oliver replied. He turned to Clark. "I thought you put him back into another dimension!"

"I did. He must have found a way to come back," the reporter replied.

"Well, apparently you didn-"

"Will you two stop fighting? This is not going to help Chloe," Lois told them sternly.

They both sighed.

Just then a magenta colored light appeared in the room. The light dimmed and Garth appeared. Blood was coming from his chest. He struggled as he tried to walk.

"Garth- oh my goodness- what happened?" Clark asked.

He tried to speak, but no words came out. He fell on the floor and collapsed.

"Get me some bandages. QUICKLY!" Dr. Hamilton yelled to Bart.

"Bart, don't get them. I got this," Michelle said.

"Bart, do not listen to her. Go get the bandages. Michelle, you are not going to heal him," Oliver instructed.

Michelle turned to face him. Her green eyes flashed. "Dad, I got to heal him. He is going to die if I do not do this."

"But you will die if you heal him! What am I going to tell Chloe when she snaps out of this thing?"

"I can do this. I got to learn how to control my power somehow," she replied. She spoke with much determination.

Oliver closed his eyes. _ She is too much like Chloe for her own good, _he thought. "Which is why you need someone who is more experienced with powers like yours," He said. He turned to Clark. "Call them."

The man of steel gave his friend a curious look. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah."

Clark took out his cell phone. "Hey, it's me. We need you over here- all of you. It is an emergency!"

A gush of wind was heard throughout the Justice League's Headquarters. Clark smiled at the four figures in front of him. One was a young man who looked very much like a younger version of himself. This teenager was Conner Kent. The other figure was a young woman who looked exactly like Chloe did when she was young. There was another man he was of Jewish descent with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. There was another girl. She had long brown hair, blue eyes; she wore glasses, and was wearing a small black hat.

Conner stepped forward. "What's wrong?" He asked Clark.

The Man of Steel pointed to Garth. The boy clone was about to say something, but he was unable to because the girl who looked like Chloe was at Garth's side.

"Conner, don't just stand there like an idiot. Go get it," the Chloe look alike told him sternly.

He sighed. "How many do you need, Rachel?"

"Three. Be quick about."

Conner disappeared.

Just then an image on the computer appeared. It was James! He was being videotaped. He was on a table in a science lab. He let out a scream as electrical wires began electrocuting him.

Brainiac Five appeared on the screen. He looked at the camera and smiled an evil smile. "We are coming for all of you," he said.

Michelle was about to get on the computer, but she was stopped by the girl with brown hair. "I got this," she said with a grin. She began to hack into the machine.

"How are you doing, Beth?" The Jewish man asked.

Beth turned to him. "Simon, dear, I just got on the computer. You cannot expect me to be able to know where he is immediately."

Simon sighed. "If you can understand every langu-"

"I know but a computer is more complicated than a language," Beth reminded him.

Her boyfriend sighed. "I am sorry. It has been such a long day."

"You can say that again." Beth grinned as he kissed her on the cheek. She continued to hack into the system.

Conner super speeded in the room. He nearly knocked the young couple over. "Sorry," he said. In his hands, he held three cups of Vanilla Beam Frappuccino's from Starbucks. "Here you go, Rachel."

The blonde girl took a cup and drank it in fifteen seconds. She did the same with the other two. "Okay, here it goes," she whispered. Her hand began to glow as she touched Garth's wound. The wound healed up.

Garth's eyes flew open. He coughed.

"What happened? Where is the rest of the team?" Clark asked.

"Brainiac Five got infected with the darkness. I think," he replied. Clark looked at him confused. He was about to say something but Garth continued to speak. "When you tried to send him to another dimension, you sent him to the future."

Clark's eyes widened. "I am so sorry. I did not mea-"

"I know. It was an accident," Garth turned to Rachel. "Thanks for healing me."

The young girl nodded. She looked exhausted.

"Found him!" Beth yelled. "They are at …an old ware house by the dock. Didn't that close a few weeks ago?"

Oliver stared at the computer screen. "Yeah, it did. Everyone, suit up. We got a rescue mission on our hands. Clark, take Chloe to the Fortress. Jor-el may be able to help her."

Superman nodded. He picked his best friend up and ran.

"Beth, you are going to be Watchtower for a little bit. Everyone else with me," Oliver said. The team walked toward the door. "Michelle, you stay here."

"Bu-" she began.

"No, 'buts'. Chloe, would kill me if I let you come."

Conner turned to Rachel. "You need to stay here too. We do not want an incident of what happened last time."

Rachel glared at Conner. "We do not know for sure if he will be there. I have to go."

"She is right," Oliver said.

Michelle was about to say something, but she was cut off again.

"No. Stay," Oliver said quickly.

She sighed.

The team ran out the door. They had a friend to save.


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Eyes and ears, do you have a visual?" Oliver asked. His voice sounded distorted through the voice disguiser machine. He walked and hid behind a crate that was on the docks.

"Eyes and ears? I thought I was Watchtower," Beth replied though her earpiece.

"Sorry. Chloe used to be Watchtower. It is still hard for me t-"

"Turn right. Do not call me eyes and ears again."

"Okay. Sorry," he grinned. He loved picking on Beth. It was so much fun. "Is Michelle still with you?"

The brown haired girl sighed. He was being over protective. She understood why though.

"I am still here, dad," Michelle yelled. "No need to check on me every five minutes."

Oliver sighed. "Sorry but you act so much like your mother at times, I expect for you t-"

"Watchtower, I am in the air vents," Rachel said cutting off his sentence. She continued to crawl through them.

"Hang on, Arrow. I need to navigate a certain reporter through the vents. You know she hates tight spaces," Beth said. "Okay, Rachel, where are y- oh there you are!" Beth smiled at the purple dot on the screen. "Okay take a left then…."

Twenty minutes later Rachel dropped down on the floor from the vent. She landed with a small thud. She let out a sigh of relief. She despised constricted spaces. Rachel took off at a run. She could not get caught. A small sound made her pause. She balled her fist, prepared to fight.

"Rachel, it's me," Conner whispered. He was right beside her.

"Conner, do not scare me like that," she hissed. She glared at him.

He grinned at her sheepishly. "Sorry. I did not mean t-"

Conner stopped speaking. He stared at his best friend. Her eyes started to turn white. Lightning shot out of her hands. He super sped in front of it.

"Flash, I need you to get Rachel out of here. She is losing control of her powers," Conner said through his earpiece.

"Conner, I ca-" Rachel began.

"I will be there in a second, Superboy," Bart interrupted them before they had a chance to argue. True to his word, he was there in one second.

Conner handed his friend to Bart. "Be careful with her," he instructed.

Rachel glared at them. Flash nodded and ran. .

Clark gently set Chloe down on the bed that was in the Fortress. "Jor-el! Something is wrong with Chloe," he yelled, "I need your help to fix this."

A bright white light surrounded the bed that Chloe was on. Her body lifted in the air. A few minutes later, she was lying on the bed.

"Conner, get out of there! You are going to get caught if you stay," Beth said through her ear piece. Her voice was calm, but on the inside she was scared to death. Conner was their team leader; if he got captured Smallville would be in trouble.

"I will be out soon, Watchtower, but I heard James scream. I am going to get him out," the clone replied.

A door was right in front of him. He turned the handle and opened the door.

James gasped for breath. He had no idea what was going on. The only thing he could remember was a woman, who he thought could control snakes, had kidnapped him. She was actually a shape shifter, who worked for Lex Luthor.

A figure in the door way caught his eye. His eyes widened. It was Conner Kent!

James tried to speak, but he was unable to because a machine was under his mouth that allowed very little jaw movement. The only thing he could do was grunt. He stared at the three figures that were on the tables next to him.

Conner saw the three figures. His eyes widened. He ran toward them.

Just then a sickening, painful feeling ran through his body. He started to collapse. The last thing he saw was the face of Lex Luthor then he fainted.

"But I am telling you, he is in there," Rachel told Bart and Oliver once she was out of the building. "The only time I lose control of my powers is when Lex shows up, and that is because of the microchip inside of me."

"Arrow, we got a problem. Superboy got captured," Beth said through the transmitter.

Oliver sighed. _Great now we have to rescue two people! _He thought angrily. Leading the team used to be so easy. After Connor was born things changed. Oliver asked Clark to lead the Justice League because his son took away his time from the team.

The League stared at Green Arrow. They were expecting him to come up with a plan. He let out another sigh. "Okay, this is what we are going to do…."

"Ollie, go straight then turn left," Chloe's voice said through the transmitter fifteen minutes later. She had just gotten back from the fortress with Clark. Apparently, Darkseid was coming again; and Jor-el had used Chloe as a messenger to warn them.

Oliver smiled at the sound of his wife's voice. He was so glad that she was all right. "Yes, mam, Mrs. Queen," he replied. He continued down the long hallway.

Chloe grinned then shook her head. "We can have time for flirting later. Right now focus on the task at hand."

He sighed. He could not wait to get back at home so he could see his wife. "Is Michelle there?" He asked.

Silence answered him. "Watchtower, are you there?"

"Arrow, she's gone."

Michelle carefully got out of her mother's car. She walked as quietly as she could on the docks. She took her cell phone out. She had downloaded a map of the entire area and building on her phone. She continued walking. She grinned as she saw the entrance to the air vents…

Using his x-ray vision, Superman tried to look through the door that Conner had gone in. He had arrived after he dropped Chloe off at the Justice League Headquarters. He sighed. The door was made of lead.

"Boy scout, did you find anything?" Chloe's voice said through his earpiece.

Clark smiled at the sound of his old nickname. Chloe and Oliver were the only ones he allowed to call him that. "Negative. The door is made of lead." He reached for the door.

"Do not touch the door," Lois' voice yelled at him through his earpiece. She had taken Chloe's communication device. "We do not want to mess this up!"

"But," Clark began.

"If you touch or go through that door, Smallville, you will sleep on the couch tonight," Lois threatened.

Superman sighed. He did not like that threat, but he still had to get Conner and James out. "Sorry, Lois, but I got to get them out," he replied. He opened the door and stepped in.

"He is definitely sleeping on the couch tonight," Lois told Chloe as she handed her back the communication device.

Her cousin laughed. "He is Superman. This is what he does."

Lois smiled. She knew her cousin was right. She just hoped he would be okay.

Clark could feel pain going through his entire body. James and Conner were hooked up to an ivy full of kryptonite. Brainiac 5, Imra, and Rokk were strapped to a table as well. He had to get them out before they got killed. He struggled as he walked toward them.

The sound of footsteps made him stop. He turned around and saw Lex Luthor. He was about to say something, but Lex grabbed a knife and stabbed him.

"Ollie, Clark go-" Chloe began. "Nevermind. They are all free now."

"What? How did that happen?"

"I have no idea."

Later that night, Michelle sat in her room She stared at the face of her parents. They were not very happy with her. "I am sorry. I know I should not have sneaked out, and I am sorry about stealing your extra arrow set, dad."

Both parents looked at each other. "Well, you did save everybody, and you healed Clark. So you are not going to be punished. Get some sleep," Chloe said.

Michelle smiled. "Okay."

"Night," Oliver said.

"Night," she replied.

Oliver and Chloe stepped out of the room. "You have to admit, she was pretty smart using your arrow set to distract Lex while I got Clark out," Oliver told his wife once they were in there bed room.

"She sure was and using her phone to download a map of the building and the area. Bart was even able to get everyone else out with the distraction," Chloe replied.

"Yes, then John knocked Lex out. She takes after you in so many ways," he told her.

Chloe smiled. "I wondered what will happen next."

"I don't know, but I know as long as were together; we can accomplish anything." Oliver bent down to kiss her.

Chloe grinned. She knew as long as she had her family' everything would be perfect.


End file.
